The White Water Shallow
by IamMasterpiece2
Summary: It's 1933 in Wales, New England and The S.S. Dumont is ready to set sail. It is the most anticipated British-liner since the Titanic twenty years before. Penn Goodwyn must accept the fact that things in life happen the way they do. And he must accept the fact that the rich are very different than the poor. Swallow his pride. Hide the truth about his life. And survive the war.


The silence was not awkward between the two.

They were very comfortable amongst each other. For it was the scene before them that had their attention. The S.S. Dumont. It was sure to last longer than the Titanic, engineers claimed. "It was going to be the ship of all ships!" others believed. The sinking of Titanic happened twenty years before, the wound of the mystery was still fresh. Thousands of people stood by and watched the British liner getting ready to go off on its first major, three month voyage. Three months. At sea. With nothing but sea water, marine life and cloudy skies to wake up to day after day.

Penn Goodwyn was not the happiest about this. Having to spend three months at sea with rich fools, scallywags and drunkards. But he knew that if he did not then his family name will be forever ruined. "Don't look so glum." Annalise, lovely and never foreboding, said. She slipped her black leather fingers through Penn's.

It was the first time Penn had glanced at her since they first arrived. "I'm sorry, darling. I'll try not to look so brooding next time. Someone might notice?" he looked around them at the crowds of watchers, feigning his fear.

"Oh, stop it you!" Annalise chuckled. "The last thing I want to see on your face is a frown..." her face fell, too embarassed to look him in the eyes.

"My darling," Penn placed his frozen fingers against her warm cheeks. He raised her face up to his, brushing the red strands of loose hair from her face. "The last thing I want is you worrying about me while I'm away. I'll be fine. You know the reasons why I've to do this. It was my fathers last will before..." his words drifted off to nowhere because he knew that she understood. That was one of the reasons why he fell for this girl, she understood him. Even when he did things no one understood, she tried to.

She placed her leather gloved hands over his and closed her eyes when he pressed his warm, dry lips against her forehead. "I'll miss you more than you'll ever know." she admitted.

Penn stared his fiancée in the face, trying to memorize every curve, flaw and freckle in it. "Have I ever told you that you are too good for me?"

Annalise nodded. "Maybe too much considering it isn't even the slightest bit true." before he could reply her rose colored, desperate mouth was on his. He surrendered to the only woman that made him feel this way. But awry, their love was interrupted when a group of men and women, loud and boisterous passed by them. "Ah, young love. I've had plenty of those in my days." a man, tall, dark and handsome and obvious of money jested to the group.

The crowd erupted into hollers which made Annalise blush. Penn wrapped his arm around her slender waist, glaring at the taller man who had caused it. "Ignorant toff." he spat. The man only gave him but the slightest glance before gesturing to the ship. "Well, I'm afraid that is the end of our little tour. But," he glanced down at the Rolex on his wrist. "it has come to that hour of departure." the women, all old and wealthy, complained.

The man went on to say, "Ladies, let me assure you that your men will be wined and dined better than any ship has ever had it." he leaned in and gestured for them as well and very lowly added, "the help, I hear, is top notch." more laughter.

Penn turned away in disgust. And then the Deck Cadet blew his whistle. It was time. Penn reached down for his luggage. "I'll miss you, Annalise!"

"Oh! I'll miss you more!"

"C'mon! C'mon!" a boy caught Penn's arm and started dragging him toward the ship.

Annalise reached out for him. He pushed toward her but the rushing people held him back. She followed him even when he was on the ship and made his way toward the railing. His eyes desperately searched for her. "Penn! Penn!" she jumped and waved.

Once he spotted her he waved and stood on the rails lowest pole. A man, dressed his best, held him by the waist, "Be careful boy. The last thing we need is another Titanic."

He looked back at him. "I'm fine, sir." the ship gave a jerk and the man caught him before he could hit the floor.

"I'm just looking out." the man said before walking off.

The ships foghorn blew and the men on the ship waved to their women. Penn looked below. He thought of something. "Annalise!" he shouted. "Wait for me!"

Annalise, who was being held back by policeman and other women cried out a reply. He couldn't hear it for the ship was well away and the screams were only louder. He watched her until his eyes couldn't see her fiery red hair anymore. Until the dock was nothing but an ant compared to them. "Members of the help are to report to the main hall for basics!"

Penn reached down to grab his luggage but another hand had beat him to it. His eyes met with the man from earlier. "Ignorant toff, huh?"


End file.
